


identical and different

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Owl house, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, Trans Edric (The Owl House), Trans Male Character, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He loved his reflection, his now short green hair framing his face in a completely different way than it had ever done when it was still long, and all of his advanced illusion magic and the magic potions made him appear more male than ever. But since he was the one actually owning his body, his mind registered every tiny little detail that still looked “wrong” in his eyes that he knew no one else would ever notice or think twice about.And the fact that he had an identical twin sister just made everything worse.
Relationships: Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Kudos: 56





	identical and different

Edric let out a groan as he saw himself in the mirror. He loved his reflection, his now short green hair framing his face in a completely different way than it had ever done when it was still long, and all of his advanced illusion magic and the magic potions made him appear more male than ever. But since he was the one actually owning his body, his mind registered every tiny little detail that still looked “wrong” in his eyes that he knew no one else would ever notice or think twice about.

And the fact that he had an identical twin sister just made everything worse.

It wasn’t like he hated his sister, far from it, he loved Emira to bits and they were two sides of the same coin, best friends and troublemakers for life, but it was tiring to have a person that was literally your genetic clone. Before his transition, even his parents had a hard time telling them apart, so even now when he was Edric, there was a person walking around looking exactly like the person he tried so hard to forget, someone he didn’t want to define his past.

Yes, living with an identical twin while having dysphoria was a weird combo, and it was hard for the teen to explain it to anyone, especially Emira. He had done it of course, and she had understood, but he was always worried she would feel bad or hated when he talked about it. After all, Emira had never asked to be his identical twin, and he didn’t want her to feel bad for her looks. 

And of course he would never force her to change the way she looked either, just because it reminded him of his looks, that would just be plain rude and he had learned to live with it, even if the dysphoric itch was still in the back of his mind.

“Are you having one of those days again?”

Hearing his sister’s voice snapped Edric out of his thoughts, and he turned around to look her in the eyes, the eyes he too shared. He nodded.

  
“How did you know?”

It felt great hearing his own voice in contrast to hers, though. Ever since he had started taking the potions, the difference in their once similar voices had become more and more prominent by the months, actual proof that they were different genders and not carbon copies of each other, and that actually made him feel great, to finally be seen as a boy next to his sister.

“You’ve been staring at the mirror for quite some time Edric. How are you feeling right now?”

“Well, it’s all a complicated mess, the usual.”

“Okay, but remember, I’m always here to talk if you need it. You’re my brother, my twin, and the two of us stick together no matter what. I know I can’t understand all the dysphoria the same way you can, but I’m always here to support you.”

“Thanks Emira.”

Yes, even though it sometimes was hard to have a twin, Edric wouldn’t trade his best friend, even if he was offered the entire world in his hands. They stuck together, and her support meant everything.


End file.
